Frieza
How Frieza joined the Tourney Frieza is introduced in the series as an all-powerful galactic overlord who oversees the Frieza Force, of which the Saiyans, the main antagonists prior, were members. He rules a vast empire that has control over what has been said to be at least 79 planets up until his death according to the original manga, and later in Resurrection ‘F’ it is mentioned that he has at least 448 planets. The manga and anime never specify exactly how large of a region Frieza oversees, only implying that he controlled at least 448 planets. His brother Cooler states that Frieza ruled the northern quadrant of the universe in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Frieza creates many armies from the planets that he conquers, and his most utilized race were the Saiyans. Frieza had heard about the legend of the Super Saiyan, a being with unrivaled power and the only warrior that could pose a threat to him, but dismissed it as nothing more than a myth; however, after several Saiyans emerged with rapidly evolving potential, Frieza began to fear that the legend of the Super Saiyan may one day come true. Thus, when confronted by Bardock, a Saiyan whose power was growing, Frieza wiped out almost the entirety of the Saiyan race by annihilating Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan home world. Frieza's actions eventually lead him into conflict with the heroes of the series when he tries to take possession of the wish-granting Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Still, no one could possibly contend with Frieza's might—that is, until his fears were realized when he inadvertently caused the emergence of the mythical Super Saiyan, Goku, and was defeated by him in a terrific, planet-shattering battle. Years after being resurrected by Commander Sorbet, Frieza trains for his revenge on Goku. He soon finds his path obstructed by the Sailor Scout of death, Sailor Saturn. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Frieza holds his right index finger out. After the announcer calls his name Frieza fires a Death Beam out of his finger then floats in midair as the camera zooms saying "Fear my power, the greatest in the universe." Special Moves Death Beam (Neutral) Frieza extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger. Death Wave (Side) Frieza puts his middle and index fingers together and charges an energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. It's Just Getting Exxciting! (Up) Frieza asks "How would you like it?", Frieza knees the opponent in their stomach and kicks them up into the air. Then, he appears above the opponent to fly down and punch them down into the ground. Death Saucer (Down) Frieza forms two discs of red and purple/pink ki then sends them flying at the opponent. Death Dannon (Hyper Smash) Frieza holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave) saying "Learn what happens when you mess with the most POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!". Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. Death Ball (Final Smash) Frieza creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger saying "The one who will die..." and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target as he says "...IS YOU!" When hit, the Death Ball gives a large explosion that whites out the screen and takes a life from the opponent's stock. Victory Animations #Frieza floats in midair crossing his arms and saying "You dispapoint me." #*Frieza floats in midair crossing his arms and saying "I was right. I must exterminate the Saiyan race..." (Bardock victories only) #*Frieza floats in midair crossing his arms and saying "Heheheh... Yet another Saiyan nipped in the tail." (Turles, Raditz, Nappa or Fasha) #*Frieza floats in midair crossing his arms and saying "Heheheh... In the end you're still just a monkey." (Vegeta victories only) #*Frieza floats in midair crossing his arms and saying "Shiny hair doesn't change a thing! A monkey is still a monkey!" (Goku victories only) #Frieza charges his index finger with ki and says "That was fun. It's been a long time since I've had to try." #*Frieza charges his index finger with ki and says "How's that for a makeover, you mindless idiot!" (Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Raspberry or Appule victories only) #*Frieza charges his index finger with ki and says "While you're here... polish my boots." (Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Guldo or Recoome victories only) #*Frieza charges his index finger with ki and says "My brother has a long way to go if this is all he can scrounge to send after me." (Neiz, Dore or Salza victories only) #*Frieza charges his index finger with ki and says "It seems that mark on your forehead was just for show." (Majin Vegeta victories only) #Frieza whips his tail then shoot two Death Beams and says "I wanted to put this pathetic battle behind me." #*Frieza whips his tail then shoot two Death Beams and says "Aww, begging for your life now? How pathetic..." (Cooler or Meta Cooler victories only) #*Frieza whips his tail then shoot two Death Beams and says "It seem the Legendary Super Saiyan was no big deal after all." (Broly victories only) #*Frieza whips his tail then shoot two Death Beams and says "This apthetic grovelling? It suits you. Quite well in fact. (Saibamen victories only) On-Screen Appearance Flies to his starting point and says "Shall I begin my horror show?" Special Quotes *How uninteresting. (When fighting Bardock) *Heheheh... No more monkeys! (When fighting Turles, Raditz, Nappa or Fasha) *You of all people should know better than to defy me... (When fighting Cui, Dodoria, Appule, Raspberry or Zarbon) *You've got some nerve! (When fighting Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Guldo or Recoome) *Ahh... you Namekians all seem to have a death wish. (When fighting Nail) *So, there's sill a Namekian left, is there? (When fighting Piccolo) *Oh, it would seem you've forgotten just how terrifying I can be. Well, let me remind you! (When fighting Vegeta) *Hm hm hm hm... You're going to beat me? (When fighting Kid Gohan) *What does my brother's lackey want with me? (When fighting Neiz, Dore or Salza) *I'm the strongest in the universe... Right, brother? (When fighting Cooler) *Heh... do you actually think you can beat me with a body like that? (When fighting Meta Cooler or Dio) *Th-This is the Legendary Super Saiyan?! (When fighting Broly) *So Cell, how about a little practice? (When fighting Cell) *This time, I'll be the victor. (When fighting Pikkon) *Y-You're Goku?! Why are you so small? (When fighting Kid Goku or Goten) *The Planet Vegeta? Yes, that's right. What of it? (When fighting Gotenks) *"The sins of thw father shall be visited upon the son"... I will make you pay ten-fold! (When fighting Gohan) *What an interesting mark on your forehead... (When fighting Majin Vegeta) *How can you still have that kind of power? Don't tell me you're a...! (When fighting Goku) *Of course. Did you think an ant can defeat a dinosaur? (When fighting Krillin or Koichi *You want to beg for your life? I assure you it's futile. (When fighting Yamcha or Tien) *You ahve some business with me, Earthling? (When fighting Future Trunks) *Can you not speak to me as if you know me? (When fighting Whis) *I found the Saiyans to be an eyesore. And by the way, I'm not your underling. (When fighting Beerus) *I will eliminate anyone who gets in the way of my vengeance! (When fighting Jaco or Sailor Saturn) *Oh ho ho! Then I suppose that makes me your mama. (When fighting Omega Shenron) Trivia *Frieza's rival is the Sailor Scout of death and revival, Sailor Saturn. *Frieza shares his English voice actor with Takamaru and White. *Frieza shares his Japanese voice actor with Beady Long Legs, Kraken Isaac, Kir, Plex, Him, Klaw, Master Caesar Clown and Cooler. *Frieza shares his French voice actor with the Wizard, Sableye, Hoots the Owl, Bus Driver Bob and Piccolo. *Frieza shares his German voice actor with Dr. Facilier, Punisher, Frankenstein, Kahmunrah and Gargamel. *Frieza shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Piccolo, Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits) and Richard Wong. *Frieza shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Tai Lung, Steve Bender, Kenshiro, Pyrrhon, Hatchan, Kolyat Krios, Bentham, Ghiaccio, Galdino, Paulie, Urouge, Toriko, Moritz of the Evil Twins, Kizaru, Hody Jones, Hatchan, Bonechill, Solrock, Squilliam Fancyson, Souichiro Nagi, Roronoa Zoro, Robert Garcia, Vergo and Skelter-Helter. *Frieza's default form is his First Form. To access his Second Form, press ZR. Press ZR again to access his Third Form. Press ZR again to use his Final Form. Pressing ZR a fourth time will allow to use his Golden Frieza form from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Press ZL to change back to his prievous form. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters